Idas y venidas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Tener una vida secreta, dificulta en tu vida cotidiana.


Marinette y Adrien habían comenzado a salir. Un día en que la chica pudo confesarle sus sentimientos, fue el mismo día que el chico le había dicho que sí.

No obstante, como héroes que son, ninguno le había dicho de su identidad secreta a su pareja. Por lo tanto, se generaba muchos pretextos y situaciones incomodas. (Por parte de los dos)

Marinette se sentía tan culpable y Adrien por igual. Creía que había dejado a la persona esperando por mucho tiempo, cuando realmente los dos habían llegado tarde.

O las veces que iban al baño y no salían por un tiempo bastante largo, los individuos creían que el otro pensaría que tenía problema del estómago.

Algunas veces no podían pasar el tiempo suficiente juntos, que aparecía un Akuma para perturbar la paz que cernía a su alrededor.

¿Cuantos Akumas iban a parecer en el día de hoy?

No podía sentarse y comer con su pareja, cuando debía levantarse porque otro Akuma había aparecido. Sí que Hawk Moth estaba trabajando duro.

—Buen trabajo —espetaron al unísono para desaparecer y volver junto a su cita.

Sin embargo, Ladybug fue la primera en llegar. Porque Chat Noir fue el encargado de devolverle el objeto a la víctima por habérselo llevado sin querer.

El pitido de su arete sonaba, pero Ladybug no lo escuchaba, veía detrás del vidrio como su mesa estaba vacía.

Adrien no estaba, a pesar de que la amenaza fue erradicada. Su novio se había ido.

Se quedó congelada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Se había ido. La habia dejado.

Era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía. Su otra identidad, su otra vida, estaba arruinando todo.

¿Cuantas veces había llegado tarde para verlo? ¿Cuantas veces creo pretextos cancelando la esperada y ansiada cita? ¿Cuantas veces huyo?

Ella sintió que fue un golpe de suerte comenzar a salir con él. Ahora sentía que la suerte se estaba escapando de sus manos y solo recibía el golpe.

Era obvio lo que sucedía. Se había hartado de su actitud nada comprometedora. Ella fue la que se le confeso, ella fue la que dijo que lo amaba con desesperación.

Seguro pensara que fue una broma, que sus sentimientos no fueron reales, que se aburrió de él.

—¿My Lady? —la voz de su compañero la saco por un momento de sus conjeturas, ella dirigió sus ojos azules en los verdes.

Y el gatito vio el dolor de sus pupilas, pudo ver el mismo dolor que tenía al notar como Marinette no estaba.

Llegaba tarde, pero creyó que lo esperaría.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó—. Tus aretes suenan—dijo, ella estaba congelada de la misma forma que su corazón se puso al ver la mesa vacía detrás del cristal. Volvió a mirar detrás de la ventana.

Esperaba que siga en el baño, esperaba que siga en el restaurante.

—Se fue... —dijo Bugaboo y él, volteó el rostro al escuchar las palabras que tenía en su cabeza, salir de los labios de su Lady—. Él se fue...—su voz estaba quebrada.

Aplastó sus labios con su propia boca, intentando no llorar, pero una traviesa lagrima abandono su ojo izquierdo y se deslizo por su pómulo.

Chat Noir se preocupó en medida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se fue... —volvió a repetir y el dorso de su mano se la paso por su mejilla húmeda—. Se fue, Adrien, se fue...—y miro con sus ojos doloridos, los ojos consternados de Chat Noir.

¿Adrien?

—Me arme de valor para confesármele, estábamos saliendo por un mes...

¿Mes?

—Pero fue el peor... —continuó—. Cada cita había un Akuma, tuve que cancelar, crear pretextos sin sentidos, llegar tarde, mentirle. Tuve que mentirle... tuve que mentir a la persona que me gusta mucho.

Los pitidos de los Miraculous sonaban fervientemente, pero los héroes no lo escuchaban.

—Y no sabe porque —dijo—. No puedo contarle que soy Ladybug, no puedo. Proteger la identidad es importante, pero, ¿Mi relación no lo es? ¿Mi felicidad no lo es? ¿Tengo que sacrificar eso?

—Bugaboo...

Las lágrimas con fuerza salieron de los brillosos ojos de su Lady.

—Hoy era nuestro aniversario... y escape para luchar con un Akuma, como tres akumas.

¿Aniversario?

—Con suerte él se fue por una sesión de fotos, se fue el baño y no me dejo plantada.

¿Sesión de fotos?

—No quiero terminar con él, pero ¿Siempre va a ser de ese modo? Con su carrera de modelo, los akumas, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos —dijo—. Quizás sea mejor así —las lágrimas no paraban, comenzó a gimotear—Lo mejor...

¿Carrera de modelo?

Ahora tenía sentido y Chat Noir comenzó a reír, haciendo que Ladybug se volviera hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué te reis? —preguntó—. ¡No es gracioso! —espetó enojada y avergonzada—. ¡Y no creas que es una oportunidad para ti! ¡No voy a salir contigo porque mi novio me termino!

—Oh, My Lady —dijo—. Tengo novia.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sintió el impulso de golpearlo.

—Desde hace un mes, una hermosa novia que creí que me dejo plantado luego de desaparecer por luchar con Akumas, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que ya no le guste.

—¡No te burles de mí! —dijo ella, al ver que relataba lo mismo que ella.

—No me estoy burlando —levantando las manos en inocencia—. Incluso hoy es nuestro aniversario, en este restaurante —dijo apuntando detrás del vidrio—. Justo esa mesa.

¿Eh?

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó ella—. ¡Esa es mi mesa!

—Nuestra mesa, Marinette —arregló él.

Marinette miró a Chat confundida antes de que de repente, el gatito la arrastrara hacia el callejón. Luego se percató el porqué, los Miraculous estaban sonando fuertemente.

En pocos segundos la transformación se acabó mostrando lo que hace momentos, se hizo visible a los ojos: Chat Noir es Adrien y Ladybug es Marinette.

Se quedaron un tiempo, realizando contacto visual sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que el chico fue el primero en hablar.

—Así que nadie tuvo diarrea —bromeó, al rato, Adrien.

Marinette no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa por ese comentario, mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad abandonaban sus ojos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sus idas y venidas tenían un solo sentido.


End file.
